I Love You, Baka!
by TwerkingPandah
Summary: She looked at all the people who were so stuck on being rich was important. A certain raven haired stripping freak taught her otherwise.


No one's P.O.V

_"Keep ya damn hands to yourself. Dont'cha know how to treat a lady, sir?" –Midnight Melody_

A girl with stormy gray eyes walked in the center of the ballroom. She ripped the bow out of her hair, causing her brown curls to fall to her hips. "Fame and riches… They are meaningless." She said in a firm voice. Even though on the inside she was broken. Pieces fell like how Gray's clothes [; . She had hit her breaking point with cameras in her face.

"My Ma and Pa gave their lives to be _rich._" She said the word 'rich' as if it burned her throat. "They died protecting some money that has so little value." She threw of her pumps. A petite girl ran to get them. She rolled her eyes. Then she ripped her dress, "My parents are dead. I'm a Melody, yes. But, I don't give a damn."

Gray eyes walked onto the balcony.

"Midnight Melody."

The said girl turned around to face a rival, Juvia Loxar.

"Yes, Juvia?"

"Juvia is sorry for trying to disrupt Midnight-san's thoughts. But, Juvia came to tell you that Juvia gave up on Gray. Lyon-sama treats Juvia with such care… And Juvia really loves Lyon-sama."

"Didn't you hear? I'm over him. He choose you, funny eh? And in the end you chose his brother." Midnight said quietly. Her eyes shone great tenderness. She looked vulnerable.

"Juvia is really sorry. Juvia heard that your paren—"

Midnight jumped from the balcony. She landed on her feet, graceful as a cat. "I don't want any pity, Juvia Loxar."

She walked earning stares from everyone. They looked confused. Why in hell did that lady jump from three stories? What's up with a ripped dress? Why is a beautiful girl like that looked like a…a killer?

She ignored the looks, the wolf whistles, the whispers. What she didn't ignore was a touch. Someone had touched her butt. She turned around quickly. The perverted man had the nerve to smile in her face. She slapped the man so hard that he fell. "_Keep ya damn hands to yourself. Dont'cha know how to treat a lady, sir?" _

Midnight continued her walk, glaring at anyone who whistled. When she finally reached her destination, she opened the door. It was a cozy cottage with a fireplace. She slipped out the ruined dress, throwing it in the trash. She walked into the bathroom, turning the faucet ever so gently. The teen loved Gray. He was her first love, but he said he loved Juvia. That hurt he the most. She guessed she wasn't pretty enough. She washed her face.

As she walked to her room, she looked for her sweats and tank top. Sighing in relief as she found her outfit. She pushed all her hair in a messy bun. She put on her Nikes then started to panic when her iPod was nowhere to be found.

She sighed, looking at the time. It read eight forty-five. She ran to the fridge and there it was. She smiled and ran out the door. As she was running, she sang peacefully. As she ran she saw a salmonette lying on the ground. She almost had a heart attack. She ran to the man. She smelled whiskey then she gasped in horror…

"Natsu? Natsu Dragoneel!?"

The man opened his pitch black orbs and began blinking rapidly. "M-Midnight…Lucy choose Sting. Sh-she said I didn't love her and she was just Lisanna's replacement!" Tears escaped his eyes.

"C'mon Natsu! Lisanna and Lucy wouldn't want this would they?" I placed his arm over my shoulder. _Thank you, Pa for being a bastard and forcing me to take all those self-defense classes. I miss you old man._ She put the headphones in Natsu's ears. She started running, as fast as her middle name. As fast as lightning. Yes, the famous Midnight Lightning Melody was helping the Salamander.

She knew how much it hurt when someone chooses somebody over you. It's not like not being choosen in kickball. No… No this hurt like being in love...with someone who has his heart for someone else.

This wasn't 'Puppy love.' This was love, the thing that everyone wants. That everyone wants to buy. That she tried to run away from. As she reached her cottage she laid him down on her bed.

"M…Midnight."

"Shut up, Idiot. Get some rest, will ya?" She closed the door and crashed on the couch. She fell asleep fast.

_BANG! BANG! _

Midnight rubbed her eyes and ran to the door. "Do ya mind? Quit banging so loud!"

The person chuckled. She looked at him and her eyes turned as big as saucers. Then they turned cold. Colder than winter in Canada. "You here for, Natsu?" She deadpanned.

He looked at her with saddened eyes. "Midnight. It's been awhile?"

She only shrugs and allows him in. She walked gracefully to her room, looking at Natsu. Who was smiling ear to ear. "Mornin' Midnight! You still run?"

"Yeah, I'm go out and run. Oh and he's here." She still refrained from saying his name. She grabbed her headphones and rushed out the house.

"She still hates me, eh?" Gray said, his dark blue eyes looking at her picture.

"If you love her…Why did you tell her you loved Juvia? And they say I'm the dumbass." Natsu rubbed his neck, looking at his friend. "I…I didn't think she loved me back. Anyways, it's too late."

Natsu hit Gray in the back of the head. "She still talks in her sleep."

"…And?"

"She said your name." He said it as if it was obvious.

"She said my name? Really?" Gray's eyes sparkled. It was still a chance for him in the end.

"You bastards better not be in my bed!" Midnight yelled.

Natsu chuckled, "Oi, Gray she caught us!"

She came in the room and giggled. Her hair was still in a bun, she sat on the end of the bed. She was wearing a sports bra with short black shorts. She closed her eyes and leaned on the board of the bed. Head bopping to the beat.

Natsu looked over at Gray whose face had a tinge of pink. She was asleep, listening to her tunes.

Gray picked up the love of his life. He laid her on her bed. He leaned over gathered in his eyes. The tears streamed down his face, one splatted right on her chest. She opened her eyes.

"G-Gray?" Her voice sounded concerned. "Hey! Why ya crying? D-Don't cry!" She held his face. "Hey! Quit crying, please." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry.."

She gasped softly, "It's ok, shh.. I'm with you."

He wept softly in her chest whilst she cried on his head. Her face was buried in his hair.

_I hate you so much that I love you, Gray Fullblaster. _


End file.
